This project has three objectives. The first objective is to develop a methodology for the creation of a data resource to study recent refugees to the United States. This resource will be created by merging three separate federally collected and maintained files: the HEW Refugee Task Force's Indochinese Evacuee File, the Alien Address Card files collected by I&NS, and Social Security's Wage History Files. The second objective is the completion of a longitudinal study of the 1975 cohort of Indochinese refugees. The basic data for this study will be the hybrid data file created in the demonstration under the first objective. Finally, a public use file will be created from this hybrid file and made available to other interested researchers and policy-makers. The proposed work should be significant for researchers and policy-makers seeking better information on the refugee settlement process. The experience of the project team as it seeks to pool data resources from three different federal agencies should encourage and ease similar efforts in the future. At the same time, the resulting data file and its analysis should provide an enriched perspective on the recent settlement experiences in Indochinese refugees. By offering a clearer picture of the interrelationships among this group's demographic, migration, and labor force experiences the project should make an important contribution to our understanding of the refugee settlement process.